Recently, an air freshener for a vehicle has been widely provided for purifying air inside the vehicle since various harmful substances, such as dust or smoke gas produced when operating a heater or an air conditioner while the vehicle travels, are introduced into the vehicle, or bacterial foreign substance such as mold produced inside the air conditioner is introduced into the vehicle as an air conditioner is operated. Lifespan and performance of the air freshener may be determined according to aromatics contained in the air freshener.
For example, a crude liquid of perfume is diluted in a vessel, and then, the perfume liquid naturally evaporates and emits fragrance, but storing the crude liquid is unsanitary and not easy. Further, the fragrance smells strong only when the perfume is injected, and the perfume intensity is not uniform.
As another way for implementing an air freshener in a case where a perfume liquid is absorbed into gauze, and then, the perfume liquid may be evaporated or injected into inside a vehicle using a separate air blower. In this case, the air freshener can be easily manufactured, but a lifespan of the perfume is shortened, and thus, frequent refill of the perfume crude liquid is necessary.
Further, when the perfume liquid is prepared as a gel state (colloid liquid is hardened to jelly type) and naturally evaporates as another method for implementing an air freshener, the gel type is worn out after a predetermined time is elapsed, and the lifespan of the perfume may be shortened.
As still further way for implementing an air freshener in a case where aromatics may be prepared as a ball type, however, in this case the perfume intensity is not uniform, and thus, the lifespan of air freshener can be shortened. Additionally, a large amount of perfume material is wasted when preparing the aromatics, and thus, the amount of the perfume decreases.
In addition, in a case where the perfume liquid is prepared as a solid state (colloid liquid is solidified) and then evaporated naturally. In this case, since an air freshener is prepared as a solid type, a shape thereof does not change, however, a lifespan of the perfume is shortened.
As described above, in case where one type of perfume material is used as aromatics, a lifespan of perfume is extremely limited, and a shape of evaporated perfume is changed or diluted after a predetermined time elapses.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.